Basis of War
by Snowfluff
Summary: NOTE: This was once The Love of a Raven's story. When the leader of FieldClan states that cats must mate, agony strikes up through the Clan. Can some of the new kits settle this?
1. Allegiances and Chapter 1

**NOTE: This was once The Love of a Raven's story. She allowed me to adopt this and copy and paste the seven chapters. After the seven chapters is my writing.**

**FieldClan**

Leader: Darkstar: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Flameclaw: ginger tom with white forepaws and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Snowleaf: white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Redflower: deep russet she-cat with amber eyes

Russetbird: small russet and white she-cat with bright green eyes

Dustcloud: lazy cream tom with deep green eyes

Sandclaw: tan tabby tom with green eyes

Duskfall: dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Firestorm: slender deep ginger tom with sparkling green eyes

Swiftfrost: small black and white tom with amber eyes

Rowanflower: small russet she-cat with white paws and underbelly and green eyes

Rushfoot: small pale silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens: Morningheart: pale ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Firestorm's kits)

Spottedthorn: small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Rushfoot's kits: Owlkit, Fernkit, Aspenkit, Cloverkit, Cherrykit, and Flintkit)

Rabbitleaf: tan tabby she-cat with green eyes (expecting Flameclaw's kits)

Ripplesong: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Dustcloud's kits: Quailkit and Smokekit)

Skypool: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Dustcloud's kits)

Rosethorn: dark cream and white she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Sandclaw's kits)

Kits: Owlkit: spotted pale brown tabby she-cat with silver tipped points and green eyes

Fernkit: pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws/belly and fluffy black tipped tail and green eyes

Aspenkit: silver tabby she-cat with a fluffy, white-tipped tail and green eyes

Cloverkit: cream tabby she-cat with slightly darker ears, paws, tail tip, and muzzle; green eyes

Cherrykit: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Flintkit: gray tabby tom with white forepaws and green eyes

Quailkit: gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Stormkit: long-furred dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Elders

Dawntalon: cream tom with darker dapples and yellow eyes

**OceanClan**

Leader: Spraystar: blue gray tom (with darker and lighter dapples scattered over his pelt) with blue eyes

Deputy: Ivyheart: silver tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Cindershade: long-furred dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors

Waterstorm: dappled blue gray tom with white paws and blue eyes (apprentice: Stempaw)

Dewflower: silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Adderclaw: gray and light brown tom with yellow eyes (apprentice: Redpaw)

Willowheart: silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cedarleaf: russet tom with yellow eyes

Echocloud: silver tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice: Cornpaw)

Hailstep: dappled gray tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

Ravenwing: black she-cat with green eyes (apprentice: Smokepaw)

Robinsong: dark gray she-cat with ginger flash on chest; green eyes (apprentice: Featherpaw)

Queens:

Goldenwing: golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Cedarleaf's kits, Leafkit and Frozenkit)

Mistysong: pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (expecting Waterstorm's kits)

Kits:

Leafkit: pale brown tabby she-cat

Frozenkit: mute silver tabby she-cat

Elders:

Briarsong: tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**CliffClan**

Leader: Dawnstar: cream she-cat

Deputy: Silversplash: silver tabby she-cat

Medicine cat: Grayleaf: long-furred gray she-cat

Warriors:

Fogfang: pale gray, almost white, tom with blind, ghost blue eyes (apprentice: Jaypaw)

Frogfoot: dark gray and dark brown tom (apprentice: Blackpaw)

Ratwhisker: dark gray tom

Toadleap: dark brown tom (apprentice: Bramblepaw)

Embersong: dark gray she-cat with black paws

Queens:

Fernfang: dark gray she-cat (mother of Ratwhisker's kits: Pinekit and Galekit)

Elders:

Timberstep: gray tom

**Chapter One**

Darkstar leapt up onto Highrock.

"May all cats old enough to mate come join under Highrock for a Clan meeting," he ordered.

Ears flicked; this was not his normal call. However, every cat gathered under the rock.

"As you know, there is a shortage of apprentices."

The cats, especially the younger warriors, nodded, and murmurs of displeasure ran through the group.

"There are no kits in the nursery, and none on the way. The Clan must have apprentices to survive."

Disturbed cats murmured quietly. No one liked where it was going.

"I have considered my options. I will request two kits from CliffClan and OceanClan at the next gathering. However, four kits are not enough. I have planned, with Snowleaf and Flameclaw, mating orders. Each of you will be ordered to mate with someone else until kits are conceived or until two moons are up."

Yowls of protest went up.

"This is against the warrior code!"

"The other Clans will never agree!"

"We'll be viewed as sluts!"

"Silence!" Darkstar bellowed. He bowed his head. "I am not exempt from my own order. I shall be mating with Redflower."

The senior warrior bowed her head and lowered her tail, though her eyes shone that she had expected as much.

"Flameclaw shall mate with Rabbitleaf. Dustcloud shall mate with Ripplesong and Skypool. Sand—"

"What!" Dustcloud demanded. "That's far beyond me Darkstar! I can't mate with two she-cats!"

"You can and you will, Dustcloud. Your laziness around camp can now let you do something for the Clan. Sandclaw, your mate will be Rosethorn. Rushfoot, your mate is Spottedthorn. Du—"

"Darkstar, I can't mate with a rogue!"

Spottedthorn bristled. "I'm no more a rogue than you!"

His claws came unsheathed and he retaliated, "Filthy Thinblood! You're no Clan cat!"

The small tortoiseshell unsheathed her own, ready for whatever the small tom could throw at her.

"Both of you, stop. You have to solve your differences, or I'll be forced to exile you both. Right now, cats that cannot reproduce cannot be kept."

An angry she-cat yowled, "Then you'll exile Snowleaf, who can't mate because of the warrior code? Or Dawntalon, who is far too old to produce kits?"

"Dawntalon has agreed to attempt to take part in this event. Duskfall, your mate is Russetbird. Swiftfrost, you must go with Rowanflower. F—"

Swiftfrost was hunched over in a grieving pain. Rowanflower, his best friend though having never had intentions of mating with him, shrieked, "Darkstar! You can't force him to mate! Pinesong and her kits died just last moon!" She huddled closer to him in an attempt to comfort him.

"Would you all stop interrupting?" Darkstar asked, coldly ignoring Rowanflower. Then he finished, "Firestorm will mate with Morningheart." Then he turned and retreated into his den, frightened by the weight of what he had just done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Spottedthorn lay sprawled out on the moss, panting heavily. Her six new kits lay suckling at her belly. Snowleaf leaned over them, checking them all individually.

"Five she-kits and one tom," Snowleaf noted. "Darkstar will be pleased."

Spottedthorn hissed. She hated her leader; she wished she had never decided to join FieldClan. It had been to escape the death of her mate and kits, not to take and have new ones.

But she didn't hate her kits. She could never hate them, in their adorable beauty and gentle nature.

"What will you name them?" Snowleaf asked, trying to prod a new subject.

Spottedthorn considered. It would only be fair to what and ask Rushfoot what he thought. The good malicious way to get back at him would be to name them all without him, but that wouldn't be right.

"I'll wait for Rushfoot."

Her mate was on patrol along the CliffClan border. However, he soon returned and eagerly burst into the nursery.

"May I see them?" he practically begged.

Spottedthorn rolled her eyes. Apparently fatherhood was getting to him.

"Yes," Snowleaf replied as she quietly exited, leaving the other two in peace.

"How many?" he asked.

"See for yourself," Spottedthorn replied coolly. Just because she had given birth to his kits didn't mean she liked him any more than she did before they were forced to mate.

"Six!" he yelped eagerly, though his eyes showed that her comment had stung. "What are their names?"

Spottedthorn paused. This was the part she hadn't actually been wanting to explain to him. "I…I decided to wait until you were here."

"Really? Why?"

She sighed. "As much as we both may despise the fact, you _are_ their father. They deserve to let you have a part in naming them."

He looked puzzled. Then he said, "Can we name the gray tabby tom Flintkit?"

"Sure. And the pale brown tabby she-kit, the one with the bushy tail, she should be Fernkit."

Rushfoot gestured to the other pale brown tabby she-kit. "Her color reminds me of the owl I used to hear in the woods before Flameclaw killed it. I think we should name her Owlkit."

"I'd like to name the tortoiseshell Cherrykit." She winced at the bittersweet memory of her first daughter, the beautiful tortoiseshell named Cherry.

"I think the silver tabby should be Aspenkit."

Spottedthorn stared at the last kit, a cream colored she-kit. "How about Cloverkit?"

"That's wonderful!"

Rushfoot lay down next to her, pressing himself closer to her. Spottedthorn closed her eyes and tried, just for a moment, to trick herself into believing that Rushfoot was her original mate, and the six at her belly her original kits.

Rushfoot's voice broke the silence. "Spottedthorn, all things settled, I think I'm a little glad that Darkstar has done this to us. We have helped the Clan with six beautiful warriors, and bettered ourselves just a little bit in the process."

Spottedthorn lay, unmoving and not responding, for a good while. Then she said, "Me too, Rushfoot. Me, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rushfoot sat next to the OceanClan medicine cat, Cindershade. His heart was rapidly thudding in his chest in anticipation for Darkstar's request.

Dawnstar leapt up onto the rock, the last leader there.

"I will begin," she spoke, still breathless. "CliffClan is well. There is nothing serious to report, except that we drove a bear into OceanClan territory. Watch for that, Spraystar; it killed three of our kits."

Spraystar stepped up. "Thanks, Dawnstar. We were begging for a bear. Anyhow, OceanClan has two new warriors, Robinsong and Ravenwing. We also apprenticed Featherpaw and Smokepaw to them."

The Clans cheered, and Darkstar stepped forward. He appeared nervous but determined.

"FieldClan has reached a rough spot this season. We have no apprentices, no kits in the nursery, and none on the way." He bowed his head in respect. "I come in your debt to ask for two kits or apprentices from both CliffClan and OceanClan."

Yowls of protest rang up, and CliffClan warriors unsheathed their claws in preparation to fight for their kits right then and there.

"Silence!" Spraystar screeched. He turned back to Darkstar. "And if we don't comply?"

"Nothing," Darkstar replied. "I am requesting this, not demanding. My Clan has been…exercising other policies, as well."

Dawnstar sat, silent, with her claws unsheathed.

Spraystar spoke, "You are a wise cat, Darkstar. I will ask my apprentices for volunteers to help a Clan in need."

Darkstar bowed his head and leapt off the rock, and the Gathering began to disperse.

"What kind of move was that, Darkstar?" Flameclaw demanded. "You made us seem weak and desperate! We are now prone to prey stealing and attack!"

Rushfoot frowned. "I thought it was pretty smart. We made ourselves seem unthreatening and actually desperate. The other Clans wouldn't let us die."

Spraystar dashed into the camp, ready to question his apprentices and queens.

"All queens, apprentices, Cindershade, and Ivyheart in the Low Valley now."

The cats all filtered, ready to serve their leader. He stood in a circle, surrounded by them on all side.

"As most of you know, Darkstar is… His Clan is in dire need of apprentices. FieldClan has no kits in the nursery, nor any apprentices in the den or kits on the way. He is requesting that we give him two kits or apprentices. Do any of you think we should comply with his wishes?"

Ivyheart spoke. "We are never to ignore a Clan in need."

Cindershade countered, "However, I spoke to Snowleaf on the trip to Moontree. She said that Spottedthorn was heavy with kits, at least four of them."

One of the queens gasped, "Spottedthorn! That tortoiseshell rogue? I can't imagine her taking a mate!"

Cindershade lowered her voice. "That's because she didn't. At least not willingly. Darkstar spoke of 'new policies' at the Gathering. Snowleaf explained that the 'new policies' are forcing two cats to mate and have kits. Spottedthorn was forced to give birth to Rushfoot's kits, and any cat that refused to participate was threatened with immediate exile."

The apprentices gasped.

"That's horrible!" said another one of the queens. "Those poor cats! How desperate Darkstar must be, to force that on his Clanmates!"

Spraystar whispered, "It is horrible. I have known Darkstar for a very long time, and he would never take measures so drastic without proper reason."

"They have always been our allies in three Clan battles, while CliffClan teams up with the rogue groups in the twolegplace for help. Shouldn't we help them?" Ivyheart asked.

"But," Cindershade rationalized, "giving our kits and apprentices to a rival Clan is a big cost."

"That is why I wanted to ask for volunteers." Spraystar's blue gaze danced over the apprentices. "If any of you wish to leave, you may. Are there any of you willing to step beyond Clan boundaries and attempt to help FieldClan?"

Smokepaw and Featherpaw, two siblings born as loners, looked at each other. The broad-shouldered tom stepped forward first, quickly followed by his sister. "We will, Spraystar."

The dappled tom bowed his head. "I figured as much. Anyone else?"

Goldenwing, eyes shining with fear, whispered, "I will trust FieldClan to take care of my daughter, Frozenkit."

Ivyheart stepped forward, her ears flattened against her head. "Are you sure, Goldenwing?"

The trembling queen nodded.

Spraystar dismissed all of them except for Featherpaw, Smokepaw, and Goldenwing.

"Do all three of you realize the depth of your actions as they are right now?"

The three nodded.

"Once you step off of OceanClan territory, you may never return in peace. You will be FieldClan cats. Featherpaw, Smokepaw, you will be apprenticed under FieldClan warriors. There will be no more friends in this Clan, and if Darkstar requests, you will fight our Clan and you may kill one of our warriors." He paused. "Are all three of you certain you want to do this?"

Featherpaw and Smokepaw nodded solemnly. Goldenwing murmured, "I will retrieve Frozenkit." She returned gripping the silver tabby, the small kit's jaws open but no sound escaping, as she was completely mute.

Featherpaw grasped the kit by the scruff. "Take care of her, warriors," Goldenwing whispered.

"We will," Smokepaw promised.

"Go to Cindershade's den. She will prepare traveling herbs for you."

Spraystar turned and retreated back into his den.

Featherpaw and Smokepaw slowly trekked to the medicine den.

"Cindershade?" Smokepaw whispered. "Featherpaw and I need traveling herbs."

The gray she-cat scooted two pouches toward them. "I already prepared them." Her gaze caught his. "Stay well and safe, my warriors. And guard Frozenkit well." She touched each of their noses, and bowed her head as the three exited the OceanClan camp for the final time.


	4. Chapter 4

As Rushfoot stepped back into the nursery, Spottedthorn raised her head. Her green eyes glimmered with curiosity; it had been the first Gathering she'd missed in a very long time.

"How'd it go?"

"Not so well." He settled down next to her and licked her ear. "CliffClan tried to attack us. Spraystar restored order, though. He might actually consider sending us some kits."

"Mmm… That's good," Spottedthorn said drowsily. She lay her head down next to her sleeping kits and closed her eyes.

Rushfoot felt his heart squeeze. How could he have once hated her? She was beautiful, and she was quite kind to those that didn't insult he.

"Good night, Rushfoot," she murmured.

"Night, Spottedthorn." He moved to stand, but her voice brought him back down.

"Stay."

"Hmm?"

She lifted her head and turned her emerald eyes toward him. "I want you to stay until I go to sleep. Is that unreasonable?" she whispered.

Rushfoot looked around. The other queens were asleep. No one would see them.

"No, I suppose it's not," he replied, and he lay down next to her. He buried his nose into her fur and listened to her breathing.

As her breaths evened out in sleep, Rushfoot stretched and prepared to head to the warriors den.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as she hissed, "Finch." Her claws extended and tore at the moss. "Finch. Cherry." Her tail flicked wildly and her ears whipped back and forth. "Don't…rats… No!" Her claws swiped at the air near Cloverkit's head.

Rushfoot snapped out of his temporary freeze mode and lay down next to her. He softly licked her head.

"Spottedthorn. It's okay, sh…" he murmured.

Her paw shot up and slit his muzzle, scarlet drops scattering over his sleeping kits.

"Spottedthorn!" he hissed. "Wake up!"

She leapt up, eyes wide. "I… What?" She squinted in the dark. "F-Finch?"

"No, Spottedthorn. I'm Rushfoot."

Her eyes widened and she sank to the ground, shivering. "Rushfoot… Rushfoot… Finch? Where is Finch, Rushfoot?"

"I do not know anyone named Finch."

"Finch! My mate! Where is he?"

Rushfoot ignored her question. "Do you know where you are, Spottedthorn?" he asked pointedly.

She swung her head side to side. Realization seemed to sink in as she scooted next to her kits. "The nursery. I'm in the FieldClan nursery."

"Why?"

"Because… Because I'm a FieldClan queen. I have kits." Her trembling figure seemed to nearly disappear into the moss. "Finch is dead."

Rushfoot lay down next to her again. "Who is Finch, Spottedthorn? Who is Cherry?"

"Finch… My mate. Cherry and the rest of my kits and he were… They were all murdered." She shook her head and lay back down. Rushfoot could feel her guards shoot back upward, locking him out. He hoped it wasn't forever.

Rushfoot shook himself. "I'll be right back; I'm going to the dirtplace." He needed to think about this.

He began to pad quietly through the camp. Redflower was sleeping on her paws as a watch.

A scent hit his nostrils; OceanClan. He immediately yowled, "Wake up, everyone! OceanClan! Attack!"

Featherpaw heard the FieldClan watch yowl and flattened her ears against her head. She couldn't speak for the kit dangling from her mouth. Smokepaw rushed ahead of her, prepared to shield her and the kit from the warriors.

"We're not attacking!" he protested as the warriors shot out of the den. Their new Clan's warriors weren't too happy, claws unsheathed and threatening the newcomers with hisses.

"Stop!" The attacking cats froze in their tracks. Slowly, one by one, they all turned to face Darkstar on the Highrock. The tall, dark tom had threatening golden eyes. Featherpaw longed to be back in the apprentices den with her brother and friends.

"What do you want?" the leader demanded.

"We…We come from OceanClan," Smokepaw said humbly, bowing his head and cowering down to the warriors. Featherpaw did the same. "We are their offering to a Clan in need."

Murmurs of unsettling went among the cats, mostly of spies.

"Silence!" Darkstar screeched. He looked back down at the apprentices. "Why did Spraystar take pity on us?"

Featherpaw set Frozenkit on the ground. "You requested kits and apprentices at the Gathering. Here we are."

"No warrior escorts?" Flameclaw, the deputy, demanded.

"No," Smokepaw replied.

"Why?" Dustcloud demanded. "Why would Spraystar send two new apprentices to us without escorts?" He stepped forward and began sniffing them. "And this kit, she's obviously maimed somehow. We don't need another cat's problem, kits," he sneered. "Go run along back to mommy."

Smokepaw hissed, unsheathing his claws and throwing his sister behind him. Dustcloud, too, unsheathed his claws.

"Dustcloud! Stop this, this instant!" Flameclaw howled. The cream tom ignored the deputy and snarled at the apprentice. The tom bushed out his fur.

Some of the queens poked their heads out of the nursery. Morningheart stepped out slowly, her kits—Molekit and Mudkit—following.

"Stay in there!" she said. "I have to get him to stop."

Skypool and Ripplesong, sisters, followed. "Morningheart! Get back in here!" Quailkit tried to force her way around the queens, but Ripplesong wouldn't let her kit by.

Spottedthorn curled around her wiggling kits, not allowing them to leave.

"But I want to see the fight!" Flintkit squeaked. Cherrykit nodded eagerly in agreement, ready to follow Morningheart out of the den.

"Those cats shouldn't fight like that," Fernkit replied. Spottedthorn flicked her ear, picking up on the kit's odd philosophy. "It's not right."

"Why not?" Flintkit demanded. "It's awesome."

Aspenkit, the silver tabby that had already determined that she wanted to be medicine cat, countered, "No, it's not. Cats get hurt and killed and it wastes herbs."

"Quiet down, kits," Spottedthorn ordered. Aspenkit, Owlkit, Cloverkit and Fernkit settled down again, but Flintkit and Cherrykit were still determined to leave the nest.

Morningheart darted in between the cats, desperate to keep her brother from attacking that apprentice. He didn't know what she did…didn't know anything

She shoved Redflower out of the way and threw herself between the two toms. "Dustcloud, Smokepaw, stop!" she shrieked.

"Why should I?" Dustcloud demanded.

"He's our brother!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: In the allegiances, I missed an elder she-cat named Fallowfang. I also accidently made Quailkit a she-cat instead of a tom.**_

**Chapter Four**

"_What_?" The word seemed to echo around the camp, shrieked from Dustcloud's gritty voice. Smokepaw drew himself up slowly, sheathing his claws. Featherpaw, too, picked herself up from cowering over the kit.

"Yes," Morningheart whimpered, agony filling her voice.

"No," Dustcloud denied, shaking out his cream fur. "No. Dawntalon and Fallowfang are our parents."

The elders stared at each other for a drastic moment, before Fallowfang stepped forward with her head hanging low.

"Morningheart is right," she rasped. "Dawntalon is not your father. I mated with a rogue named Shingle. He was dark gray with bushy fur and green eyes, just like Smokepaw. When…When he left me, you two were almost warriors, he told me another she-cat had given birth to his kits. He was so proud of his kits—a silver tabby she-cat and a gray tom. The last time I saw him was three or four moons ago, when he asked me to help him find his kits that had gone missing over the OceanClan border. I refused." She pulled her story to a close and stepped back, returning to the elder's den where Dawntalon licked her comfortingly.

Darkstar spoke before anyone else. "Tomorrow, cats of FieldClan, we will appoint new mentors to these apprentices. Morningheart, will you welcome Frozenkit into your nest as a full member of FieldClan?"

The ginger and white she-cat dipped her head. "I will, Darkstar."

"Very well," the dark gray tom replied. "For now, FieldClan, let us return to our nests. We all have something to do tomorrow. Good night."

Spottedthorn curled around her kits as Morningheart lay back down. "Guess we're about the same now, eh, Spottedthorn?" Morningheart said.

"Guess so," the tortoiseshell replied as she drowsily went back to sleep.

"Featherpaw, do you agree to learn the trade of a FieldClan apprentice and serve FieldClan loyally even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," the small silver tabby replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I certify your apprentice name. Russetbird, you are ready for an apprentice. Your small size and quick maneuvers are something that will be valuable to Featherpaw. Teach her well." The russet and white she-cat touched noses with her apprentice.

"Smokepaw, do you agree to learn the trade of a FieldClan apprentice and serve FieldClan loyally even at the cost of your own life?" Darkstar asked.

"I do," the broad-shouldered tom rumbled.

Darkstar settled his gaze on the other side of camp. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I certify your apprentice name. Dustcloud, you were the first to attack Smokepaw when he trespassed in our camp. You were the first to challenge him, even after you discovered he was his brother. You will certainly be the best cat to teach him everything you can. Teach him well."

The fluffy tom narrowed his eyes and reluctantly touched noses with his apprentice. Smokepaw dipped his head to his mentor. "When do we start?"

"Right now," Dustcloud snarled. "C'mon."

Smokepaw ducked and followed his mentor obediently, waving his tail in goodbye to Featherpaw.

"Look, kit," Dustcloud sneered as soon as they were out of camp. "No matter what Fallowfang and Morningheart said last night, we're not brothers. Not of any sort. Dawntalon is my father; he always has been. Got it?"

Smokepaw nodded eagerly, amber eyes blazing. "Yes, Dustcloud."

The cream tom narrowed his eyes. "Let's get Russetbird and Featherpaw. We need to patrol the borders."

As they were reentering camp, they nearly ran into the other two cats.

"Russetbird." Dustcloud curtly dipped his head to the senior warrior. "May we go on your patrol?"

"Yes, come on." The russet and white she-cat bounded away gracefully. Featherpaw leapt after her, and Dustcloud nudged Smokepaw. The apprentice eyed his mentor a second for an answer, then shook himself and sprang after the she-cats. Dustcloud looked around a second before hurdling after.

Dustcloud gazed at Smokepaw's body, the way he moved. He needed to take in all the tom's weaknesses to teach him fighting moves that would benefit him and FieldClan more in battle. He was shocked to see the smaller tom was built nearly identically to him, with long legs, broad shoulders, and silky, slippery fur.

Russetbird halted at the gorge that bordered CliffClan.

"The CliffClan border, right?" Featherpaw guessed. The russet she-cat nodded and bounded quickly away, running along the side of the gorge. Featherpaw stretched behind her, fluidly leaping out in massive strides. She was nearly as swift as the warrior, the two of them leaving Smokepaw and Dustcloud in the dust.

"Cherrykit! Get down from there; you'll hurt yourself!" Spottedthorn snarled.

The smaller tortoiseshell looked around, then whimpered, "Mommy! I can't get down!" She began to paw at the edge of the tall boulder.

Morningheart let out a mrrow of laughter.

Spottedthorn turned to her, snarling. The ginger queen stopped laughing.

"Don't move, Cherrykit," Spottedthorn said through gritted teeth. She bunched her haunches in preparations to leap as Flintkit rushed forward.

"I'll get you down, sissy!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Rushfoot grasped his son and set him on the ground before flaunting a giant leap back up the boulder to grab Cherrykit and landing smoothly on the ground with his kit in his mouth.

Spottedthorn bristled. "I can take care of myself, you know, _and_ my kits without your help." She stormed off into the nursery, the kits trailing behind her.

"You're welcome?" Rushfoot said indignantly. He snorted, turned around, and stormed out of camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

"Smokepaw!" Dustcloud called, irritation evident in his voice. "Get over here! We were supposed to be working the nursery brambles at dawn!"

Smokepaw sleepily dragged himself out of the den, peering up at the sky to see how late he was. "It_ is_ dawn, Dustcloud," he complained.

The cream tom's paw sharply clouted him on the side of the head, skewing Smokepaw's vision. But the apprentice gritted his teeth, determined not to fall over. He'd been fighting Dustcloud's forceful reign over him for nearly a moon, and it wasn't lightening up. Blood trickled out of his ear slowly, dripping onto the dusty ground.

"No complaining, kit," Dustcloud snapped. "We have to build new walls for the nursery. Hurry up!" He stomped off, blowing up clouds of dust.

Morningheart, who'd been sunning with the other queens, rolled over and came up to him. "He's not usually like this. All the stress has gotten to him recently; kits, kin, and everything else. He cares. Never doubt that he cares." She stared wistfully at the cream tom waiting for his apprentice. "He's been a good brother to me, Smokepaw. He wants to keep you safe, even if he doesn't know it."

"_Smokepaw_!" Dustcloud roared.

"Gotta go." The gray tom bounded over to his mentor, bracing himself for another harsh blow.

The cream tom didn't strike him. Instead, he leaned down in Smokepaw's face and whispered in his ear, "Whatever _my_ sister said, it isn't true."

"I know," Smokepaw muttered, turning away. For some reason he couldn't dream of, part of him ached. Couldn't the tom give him at least some approval?

"Mommy!" Cherrykit called. "Mommy, where you going?"

Spottedthorn turned slowly to face her daughter. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Owlkit and Fernkit—best friends as well as look-a-likes—talking as Aspenkit watched Snowleaf sort herbs and Flintkit and Cloverkit chatted, waiting for Cherrykit to return.

"I'm going into the forest for a while, honey. Go back and play with your siblings." The tortoiseshell couldn't stand to look at her daughter. It wasn't Cherrykit's eyes staring back at her, but Cherry's.

"O-Okay, Mommy."

Spottedthorn dashed away into the forest before anyone else could spot her. Today was one of those days; one of the days when flashbacks were closer to the surface than reality. She needed to get away, needed to flee and hide away.

She didn't know how long she'd run. She would have kept running, but her claw had been yanked out in a rock. Her paw ached, and she sat down and began to lick it.

As the stinging ebbed, she flopped down in the moss. She could still hear Finch's voice in her ear. Forever…Forever, me and you, Spotty. We'll be together for eternity. I love you, Spot.

"Spottedthorn!" She was wrenched from her dream by a soft voice. "Spottedthorn, wake up! Are you alright?" Rushfoot's caring yellow eyes stared at her.

"Go away," she whimpered.

"Spottedthorn—"

"No! Go away!" She batted at the silver tabby carelessly, trying to chase him away but not actually wanting to hurt him. Rushfoot was too like_ him_ for that.

"Spotted—"

"Don't call me Spottedthorn. Go away, Rushfoot. Leave me alone," she hissed, feeling her control begin to slip. Before her eyes, he was transforming into another cat.

"We need to go back to camp; we're close to the border of the ocean. They'll be wondering where we are."

"_Go away_, Rushfoot!" She was beginning to tremble madly. "I _hate_ you!"

Rushfoot had been punched in the gut. Of course, he knew she didn't love him. He knew that she wasn't his, that her heart belonged to someone else. But for her to announce it, just like that, it stung and smarted deep in his heart and fell into his gut like a sinking stone.

"Why?" he whispered, his voice trembling. "Why?"

Her tortured green eyes met his before she swung away, agony coming off of her in waves. "Because you aren't _him_."

Rushfoot nuzzled her, pressing his nose against her throat. He could feel her life beneath his nose, thrumming silently with her heavy, rasping breathing.

"_I_ love _you_." He lay down next to her, making sure she could feel his fur.

"Why?" she demanded. "Why? I haven't done anything for you; I've yelled at you, hated you, done every crime against you. Why do you still love me?"

"You bore my kits." He lay his head on her back.

"That's the only reason?" She sounded incredulous, even in her weak, crackling voice.

"No." He sighed. "I don't know why; I just do." She shivered and he scooted closer to her.

"One day I pray to StarClan I can love you. I don't know when I stopped actually hating you."

"I stopped hating you the day Darkstar threatened us with exile." Rushfoot snickered. "I was too afraid to keep hating you."

Spottedthorn forcefully shoved her eyes closed, letting out a sharp moan. "Go. Away," she muttered.

"Spotted—" She swiftly cut him off again.

"Don't call me Spottedthorn." There wasn't as much anger, as much hatred, in her voice as there had been before.

He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I just want them to _go away_. Make them go away, Rushfoot." She was in such anguish, he knew, and he could do nothing to help her. _Is this what absolute helplessness feels like?_ Rushfoot wondered.

"Make who go away?" he asked, even though he already knew.

"Finch. And Cherry, Clover, and Fern. Mostly Finch." She paused for a shaky breath. "Why them, Rushfoot? Why not me?"

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't." He licked her ear. "We need to go back to camp. Our kits are waiting."

She cringed. "It's not supposed to be like this. I'm not even supposed to know you. I should still be in the twolegplace, with Finch and my kits. We weren't supposed to have kits, Rushfoot! Why? StarClan, why?" she screeched at the setting sun. The orange hues reflected in her green eyes, setting off a fire of grief to the point of insanity.

Rushfoot's ears twitched. "Hush."

"What?"

"Hush, listen. Something's in the bushes." He nodded toward the brambles. They rattled madly as a striking ginger head emerged. The fox's eyes were mad as foam dripped down onto the ground.

Spottedthorn eyed Rushfoot. "What do we do? It might have the sickness."

"Maybe it hasn't seen us. Let's make a break for it." Rushfoot turned and began to creep away. Spottedthorn followed.

The fox growled, and after a fleeting moment of pausing, it leapt after the warriors.

"Run!" Spottedthorn yowled. They ran blindly, feeling the animal's hot breath on their heels.

Rushfoot could feel the energy leaving him. He could only imagine one thing to do; the only action that should be done.

He turned and leapt at the creature's throat with such momentum that it knocked the air out of him. He clawed recklessly at its chest and throat, hoping he was making a mark. _I'll be remembered for this._

"Rushfoot!" Spottedthorn howled.

"Run!" He choked on the mangy, ginger fur. "Camp! Warn them!"

"What about you?" she demanded, wanting to obey him and yet unable to completely abandon him.

"I'll be alright!"

Smokepaw was fuming. He'd been ordered, pushed around, shoved into thorns, and everything else imaginable since he'd started rebuilding the nursery. Dustcloud's persistent cut-downs weren't helping.

"Tighter, Smokepaw! Weave them tighter!" he persisted. "And at sun-down we need to move those boulders away from the top of the medicine hollow."

Morningheart heard this and looked dismayed. "Dustcloud, don't you think by then that Smokepaw will be tired? The boulders aren't going to crush the herbs right now. They can wait till tomorrow, don't you think?"

"Stop acting like his mother, Morningheart," Russetbird broke in. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Featherpaw and I are going too, and we've been working all day."

The ginger and white she-cat frowned and turned away. "As long as you think it's okay…"

A loud yowling ripped through the camp as Spottedthorn rushed through the entrance. "Fox! Fox!"

"Spottedthorn?" Ripplesong walked up to her denmate. "Spottedthorn, what?"

"There's a fox near the medicine hollow! It attacked Rushfoot and me! It's foaming at the mouth!" she screeched, making sure everyone heard.

Darkstar leapt on Highrock. "Russetbird, Dustcloud, Redflower, Sandclaw, Duskfall, Featherpaw and Smokepaw, come." He bounded down and walked with a determined step to the exit. "We must get there quickly if we're to save Rushfoot."

"Please hurry!" Spottedthorn called after the warriors.

Rushfoot's life was flashing before his eyes. He could feel the monster's jaws around his torso, feeling them tightening up around his mid-section. _StarClan_, he thought,_ let my kits be safe. Protect them._ His vision darkened ever so slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

"Get off him, you filthy slime!" Russetbird screeched, clawing the fox's eyes. Rushfoot fell, limp and useless, to the ground. Sandclaw rushed forward, snagged his scruff, and dragged him to the edge under a tree.

Dustcloud and Smokepaw jumped, latching on to the ginger fur side by side. The animal bucked and reared, throwing Smokepaw off against the tree. Russetbird screeched as the claws came down and ripped her chest. She turned and fled into the bushes.

Two more foxes came from the bushes, saliva dripping and eyes maddened. Dustcloud rushed at one of them with his claws readily sharp. He clawed its eyes and bit its ears before digging his back claws into its throat. It wasn't graceful, but it did the job as the fox fell to the ground.

The first, injured fox fled, leaving the second turning its head rapidly. That was when Dustcloud took in the scene in front of him. There was his apprentice—his own brother—helplessly trying to climb a tree with a clawless front paw as the fox cornered him against the great oak.

Dustcloud didn't know what he was doing, just knew that he was doing something. Another cat was not going to die for this beast.

"That's _my _apprentice, you coward!" he shrieked. "You don't mess with him around _me_!" He tore into the orange fur before crunching his jaws around the creature's spine. It instantly fell, dead.

Darkstar stood high as the cats gathered. "Sandclaw, Duskfall, Featherpaw, please pursue the last fox. Make sure it left the territory. Dustcloud, Smokepaw, carry Rushfoot's body back to camp." Darkstar bowed his head. "He died an honorable death."

Smokepaw leaned over the small silver tabby, sniffing him. He smelled of blood; it wreathed around him, trapping him.

Rushfoot's eyes opened a slit, golden as the sun. "Spottedthorn?"

"Darkstar!" Smokepaw called. "Darkstar, he's alive!"

"Spottedthorn? Where…is…"

Darkstar stood over the silver tom. "Your mate is safe. She made it back to camp quickly and warned us."

"Good," Rushfoot sighed. He struggled to roll onto his feet. Dustcloud forced him to halt.

"Rushfoot, you're injured badly. You need to relax while Smokepaw and I carry you back to camp." His green eyes glowed with a flashy fire as Rushfoot flopped back onto the ground.

The fluffy cream tom grabbed the tom's scruff and let Smokepaw slither under him. Then Dustcloud took part of the silver cat's weight onto his own shoulders and the two strode back to camp side by side, following Darkstar.

Spottedthorn curled around her kits. Cherrykit and Flintkit were bouncing around, play-fighting the fox versus the cat. Aspenkit buzzed around the den, helping Snowleaf as best she could. Cloverkit stared into the distance toward the Highrock while Owlkit and Fernkit talked softly. Spottedthorn listened to them.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Owlkit asked, her eyes narrowed in fear. Her pelt was bushed out.

Fernkit replied, "Of course they're fine! C'mon, one fox versus a bunch of warriors, a leader, and our own dad! The fox doesn't stand a chance!"

Owlkit gazed into the forest, her wide, pale green eyes a reflection of the owl that Rushfoot had named her after.

Spottedthorn flinched. Why hadn't she told the truth? Why hadn't she told Rushfoot that she loved him as much as she ever loved Finch? Why had she lied? _I wouldn't have if I had known that he would face off against death in moments! _What if he died? What if he was already dead? What would she do, knowing he died not knowing her true feelings?

Fernkit said, "You worry too much, Owlkit!" She shoved her sibling. "Daddy'll be fine, right, Mommy?" The pale brown tabby turned to face her mother, green eyes glowing with the lively playfulness.

Spottedthorn gave a broken smile. "Yes, dear, Rushfoot will be absolutely fine." Ripplesong heard this and settled down next to the tortoiseshell.

"You really shouldn't lie to her like that, you know. If something happened to Rushfoot, she'll hate you forever."

Spottedthorn flinched. "Nothing's going to happen to Rushfoot," she insisted, trying her very hardest to convince herself of that. Ripplesong gave her a look of sympathy and licked her ear.

"Did you fight?"

"I told him I hated him. And…And he didn't get all that angry at me about it. He talked me through it, Ripplesong, and I left him to die by the jaws of that fox!" She shook herself. "I can't let myself believe anything happened to him."

The silver tabby nuzzled her. "It'll be alright. I've known Rushfoot for a long time; he's not going down that fast."

Spottedthorn took in Ripplesong's coat, her body shape, her gentle smile. "He's your brother?"

"Yes. It shows, does it not? All three of us are silver tabby." She nodded at the beautiful silver queen, Skypool.

"So you think Rushfoot will be fine?"

"I know so," Ripplesong replied.

Darkstar led the patrol slowly back into the camp, wounds bleeding. Spottedthorn's heart nearly stopped beating as she caught a glimpse of Rushfoot stretched over Dustcloud's and Smokepaw's shoulders.

"Rushfoot!" she screeched. She sprinted over to the cats, but they pushed right past her. "What's wrong with him?" she demanded. No one answered. The only thing she could see was Rushfoot's body draped, useless and limp, over Dustcloud's broad shoulders. Blood trickled out of the side of his mouth slowly.

"Rushfoot!" she caterwauled. "This is all my fault, all my fault."

Skypool paced over to her. "Spottedthorn, it's not—"

The tortoiseshell leapt up, fur bushed out and claws extended, and slashed a gash in the beautiful cat's face. "It is my fault!" She turned and raced into the forest once again as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Smokepaw's gut ached with the feeling of dread. He knew the news about the silver tabby couldn't be good.

_It could have been me. It would have been, if Dustcloud hadn't intervened_. He shook his head. He didn't want to consider owing Dustcloud anything; especially not his own life. Morningheart's words echoed in his head: _He cares, you know. Never doubt that he cares. _Could it really be true? Did the cream tom cared that he lived or died?

Snowleaf grasped Rushfoot's scruff and gently pulled the unconscious tom off of the two tom's shoulders. Aspenkit gasped at the sight of her father.

"Will he be alright?"

"Cobwebs," the white she-cat ordered without answering. "Comfrey and thyme. Two poppy seeds."

A caterwaul ripped through the camp. "Rushfoot!" Smokepaw stepped outside to see Spottedthorn fleeing out of the camp, leaving Skypool standing—shell-shocked—with blood running down her face. Ripplesong nuzzled her sister gently, though Smokepaw couldn't pick up what she said. Grumbling, Dustcloud stalked toward them. Smokepaw moved closer so he could hear.

"Nosiness gets you nowhere, you know." Smokepaw jumped and turned to face Morningheart. "Those two are his mates. It is natural for him to seek out their welfare. You would, as well. Especially if one of them bore your kits and the other was expecting."

Smokepaw flicked his ear. "Why did they give him two mates?" he asked incredulously. He couldn't believe someone would do his mentor like that! It would be cruel to have to mate with one she-cat you didn't actually love, but two was worse than cruel. It was horrendous! It was an atrocity! How could Dustcloud stand it?

"Because he has a tendency to be mopey." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know exactly why Darkstar did. But that's what I said about Dustcloud being spread too thin. Don't assume he's always a bad cat; he's just stressed." She licked his ear gently. "You'll see someday. He has a good heart."

_I know_, Smokepaw thought, the image of Dustcloud leaping on the fox playing over and over in his mind. "Thank you, Morningheart. I'm glad you're my sister."

She let a mrrow of laughter and walked away, toward Spottedthorn's confused kits. Fernkit was distraught, flopped on the grass and wailing, while Owlkit was sitting next to her comforting her. Flintkit and Cherrykit were, for once, locked into a heavy silence, and Cloverkit was still staring at the Highrock with longing.

Smokepaw turned away, and nearly plowed into Darkstar. The tall, broad-shouldered tom made Smokepaw look like a tiny kit, and his fiery amber eyes burnt into the apprentice's core.

"Oh… Darkstar, I'm sorry!" he yelped, bowing down in a show of respect.

"Stand up, Smokepaw. I'm your leader, not StarClan."

Smokepaw immediately straightened. "Yes, Darkstar."

The dark gray tom laughed. "Chill. I wanted to make a request, if you're not too tired. You've had a rather long day, after all."

Smokepaw's head was bobbing. "Yes, I'll go."

"Go look for Sandclaw, Duskfall, and Featherpaw. They haven't returned yet, and I'm concerned."

Smokepaw's eyes grew. "Shouldn't a warrior go, too?" He didn't feel like facing off against a fox by himself.

"Yes, Rowanflower, Flameclaw, and Redflower are ready to go with you." He nodded toward the ginger she-cats.

Smokepaw dipped his head to his leader and bounded toward them, and together they exited the camp.

Fear raced through Spottedthorn's veins. Fear and horror. Rushfoot was dead. Dead because of her. That was the only reason; she had abandoned him. She, Spottedthorn, the single cat in the Clan that had experienced abandonment first hand, had abandoned the one that mattered most to her. Again.

She slumped down into a pile of ferns and whimpered to herself. "My fault… My fault…"

She opened her eyes to starlight sparkling. Rushfoot's come to blame me, she thought, but she forced it from her mind.

Standing in front of her was a handsome silver tabby tom. At first glance, he looked like Rushfoot, but his twinkling eyes were dark blue.

"Hello, Spotty. I've missed you." Finch leaned forward and touched noses with her. She gasped as the icy sensation rushed through her.

"Finch…I'm so sorry!" she whimpered. He came to her side and let his starry pelt brush hers.

"Not your fault, Spottedthorn. You tried to stop me," he countered as he nuzzled her gently, sending shivers up her spine.

"I didn't try to stop Rushfoot, though." The anguish came off of her in heavy waves that seemed to scream for comfort.

Finch frowned. "I'm not supposed to do this, Spotty, but I'm going to anyway." He sighed. "Rushfoot is going to survive. He'll be scarred, but he'll be fine."

She looked at her former mate. "What? I thought…I thought…"

"You thought he was dead; I know. I'm with you every step of the way, dear Spottedthorn. I travel with you more than you know."

She flinched. "Then you…you know about—"

He smiled. "Yes, I know about your feelings for Rushfoot. I'm proud of you. You're too good of a she-cat to sit and mope around for the rest of your life." He licked her ear. Picking up on her question in mind, he said, "StarClan allows every good cat inside its doors; not just Clan cats. Cherry, Clover, and Fern are here as well."

"That's good." She smiled as darkness spiraled back around her.

Smokepaw followed the deputy as they came into the small clearing. Lying there on the ground were Sandclaw and Duskfall, both barely breathing.

"Oh, StarClan help us," Rowanflower breathed. Surrounding them were at least ten foxes, all dripping white saliva from the mouth.

Flameclaw began speaking softly. "Smokepaw, we're going to attack. When you think they're distracted, run back to camp and tell them everything. Run like one of these monsters is breathing down your heels."

Smokepaw nodded, though his eyes didn't leave the mangy ginger creatures. He began to steel himself for what he knew would be the run of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

Spottedthorn stared into the silver tabby's blue eyes, three gleaming sharp claws between their faces.

"Your fault," Ripplesong hissed. "Your fault Skypool's face is scarred. Your fault Rushfoot may never walk without a limp." Her blue eyes blazed the fire of total anger and hatred for the cat she was staring with. "Filthy Thinblood! Disgusting rogue!" The claws sliced the air.

Spottedthorn leapt backward and, claws sheathed, jumped forward again. She bowled over the other queen gently, though she could feel Ripplesong's claws ripping through her pelt. _This isn't right. Discord shouldn't be running through our Clan like this._

"Stop!"

Spottedthorn tossed Ripplesong up into the air with a massive kick, though the silver tabby landed—a bit heavily—on her feet. They both turned to face their leader.

"What is the meaning of this?" Darkstar demanded. "We've got warriors out there risking their lives against a potentially deadly group of foxes, and you fools are throwing comments back and forth about each other's heritage before launching a total attack on each other! You should be ashamed of yourselves. Especially in front of the kits."

Skypool pushed her way forward, angry red gash on her cheek glowing. "I would like to point out something, if I may, Darkstar."

"Go ahead," he sighed, praying to StarClan it wasn't something negative.

"Spottedthorn is covered in scratches and bites, while Ripplesong's pelt hasn't been touched by claw nor fang. Who's acting like a rogue now, sister?"

As if a mob, all the cats' heads turned to face Ripplesong. _This isn't right_, Spottedthorn thought. _All the cats in a Clan are supposed to have different opinions, different views on everything. Who is causing this mob mentality?_

To her relief, Dustcloud stepped forward. "It is not entirely any one cat's fault. We are all on edge. Spottedthorn should not have sliced Skypool's face open. Ripplesong shouldn't have attacked Spottedthorn. We cannot justify either of these acts, so they should both be punished," he said smoothly. The cats began to talk amongst themselves, quietly muttering over which cat they thought should punished more harshly.

They turned to a screeching. "Help! Fox!"

"That's Smokepaw!" Morningheart gasped. Dustcloud leapt forward.

"Smokepaw!" The cream tom galloped to his brother's side. "What happened, Smokepaw?" Genuine concern glimmered in his eyes.

"Foxes! A whole mob! Duskfall and Sandclaw, we found them; they were almost dead. Then we got attacked!"

"How many?" Dustcloud pressed.

"Too many, at least ten of them. We have to hurry!" The gray tom's eyes were tortured and frightened and tired.

Darkstar pressed through the crowd. "Smokepaw, where is Featherpaw?"

"Don't…know…" His limbs were quivering madly, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

Aspenkit ducked under Darkstar's paws. "He's going into shock," the silver tabby squeaked. "He needs thyme."

"A moon old and already a pushy medicine cat. What has Snowleaf turned her into?" one of the toms muttered.

"Silence!" Darkstar ordered. "We need all the cats available for this patrol, queens and elders as well. All warriors here, Ripplesong, Skypool, Rabbitleaf, Rosethorn, and Dawntalon will go."

Unsettled murmurs broke out. "That leaves only Fallowfang, Spottedthorn, shocked Smokepaw, Snowleaf, badly injured Rushfoot, and the kits…" some she-cat muttered.

Darkstar turned his eyes onto the kits. "I need someone to go to OceanClan territory and retrieve help."

No one noticed the silver tom hobbling out of the medicine den slowly. "No, Darkstar," he rasped, eyes pained. "Not…my…kits."

"Get back in your den!" Snowleaf bit out. She shoved him back in.

"I will," Fallowfang spoke. "Don't hurt those kits; they're only a moon old." She hobbled slowly to the exit.

"We'll all be dead at that pace," Firestorm scorned.

"Spottedthorn, would you be willing to allow two of your kits to travel through OceanClan territory for the good of the Clan?"

"No!" Rushfoot shrieked, trying to fight his way out of the den. "No, they can't! They are only kits!"

The tortoiseshell bowed her head. "Fernkit and Owlkit may travel into OceanClan territory under two conditions."

"What is that?"

"The first is that, should something happen to them, I will die by your own claws, Darkstar." Gasps went up, but she continued. "The second is that Frozenkit will help them. She has OceanClan blood. She will instinctively know at least some of the territory. Let her travel with them."

Darkstar dipped his head. "Understood."

"No!" Rushfoot roared, but it was far too late. Fernkit was bouncing in excitement as the three exited the camp.

"Go swiftly, my warriors!" Spottedthorn called, the sorrow in her jade green eyes prominent.

* * *

Frozenkit dashed through the forest into an open field. Though the light blinded her, she knew that she could not stop running. It was for her Clan. She had to protect them.

"Slow down, Frozenkit!" Fernkit yelled. "I want to see the place!"

The silver tabby's ears flickered. The foolish mouse-brain. Fernkit should know that they were not simply running for the fun of it.

"This isn't for fun," Owlkit said solemnly. Frozenkit smiled. She liked her denmates, though she always felt like she didn't belong somehow, as if there was a real difference between her and her Clanmates. Something more tangible than their ability to speak.

Frozenkit met the border but didn't stop. She longed to call out for help, but couldn't. Even when she opened her mouth and tried as hard as she could, she still couldn't do it, and she never knew why.

Luckily, Owlkit was intelligent enough to start screeching. "Help! Help! Help, someone! Help!" Fernkit soon joined.

Frozenkit charged into some brambles and broke through. Cats screeched and yowled as the other two entered the den.

"Stop!" Spraystar called. He leapt down and paced up to the kits. "Since when does Darkstar apprentice his kits so young?"

Fernkit puffed her chest. "Since he decided we were tough enough!" she exclaimed, though she was extremely winded and could barely pick up her paws.

Owlkit slapped her tail over Fernkit's mouth. "I am Owlkit. This is my sister Fernkit and our friend Frozenkit." Gasps went up for some unknown reason. Goldenwing, a beautiful tabby she-cat, pushed through.

"Frozenkit! Do…Do you remember me?"

The silver cat backed away, ears flattened against her head. She shook her head slowly, and the queen turned away into the crowd.

"We come from FieldClan. There has been a fox attack, and we must request help. One of them mauled our father near to death and has mortally wounded Sandclaw and Duskfall. We have not yet discovered Featherpaw, though we think she is dead as well."

The cats murmured amongst themselves, looking to and fro and finally settling silent gazes on Spraystar.

Ivyheart broke the silence. "Spraystar, we must help them. We cannot let innocent cats die."

Ravenwing stepped forward. "I will not let my former apprentice die by a fox! We must fight!" Her angry eyes glimmered in the falling darkness.

Spraystar dipped his head to the other cats. "That is all very well. But there is a mob of foxes here. They will destroy us as easily—"

"Speckled rose bush," Cindershade hissed. Silence washed over the clearing like the ocean waves. "The dashing footsteps. Billowing smoke, the feather of a dove landing on the icy ocean. A flying bird through clouds of dust, alongside a fern caked with mud. And the shadow of a stone setting sparks, a fire..." The medicine cat's eyes zoned back in. "These things will save the Clans."

Spraystar shook out his dappled pelt, his face troubled. "Ivyheart, Ravenwing, Robinsong, Adderclaw, Hailstep, Waterstorm, Stempaw, and Echocloud, come with me. Kits, follow Goldenwing into the nursery. She will let you rest."

He flicked his tail and the patrol followed him slowly out of the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Sandclaw lay on the ground, his eyes shut. His pants were now ragged, and he was fighting to stay alive.

"Sandclaw! Sandclaw!" He opened his eyes to a slit and saw a dark cream and white she-cat towering over him.

"Rose...thorn," he gasped. "He's alive!" His mate called back.

Paws thundered onto the forest floor. "Woah!" Spraystar meowed, skidding to a halt. "OceanClan warriors, attack!"

"Rose..." Sandclaw moaned. He felt himself being lifted and heard Duskfall moan right beside him.

"Don't worry, kiddos," Dawntalon rasped. "Me, Rowanflower, Flameclaw, Rosethorn, Rabbitleaf, and Redflower are bringing you back to camp."

Skypool, heavy with kits, clumsily leaped onto a fox, crushing the creature with her enormous weight. She sprang off and proceeded to do the same thing to another fox. Ripplesong hurried over to her sister's side and helped her fight.

Spraystar watched as most of the FieldClan warriors left.

"I found Featherpaw!" Robinsong screeched, far away from the woods. She proceeded to grabbing her former apprentice by the scruff and dragging her away.

"Bring her to the FieldClan camp!" Spraystar replied before tackling down another fox.

When all the warriors stepped back, there was only one fox left.

"Aha," Spraystar panted, shaking droplets of blood off his muzzle. "So you must be the leader!"

The fox snarled and lashed his tail before launching it self again at the warriors.

"Hey! We're joining the party!"

All of the warriors' heads snapped around to see Fernkit prancing around with Owlkit sadly padding behind.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Spraystar snarled between gritted teeth as the fox took advantage of the distraction, batting down Hailstep and Echocloud.

Fernkit stopped prancing and turned her wide, jade green eyes onto the OceanClan leader. "Well, didn't you hear?" she mewed. "We're joining the _partay!_"

"Get back to camp right now!" Spraystar growled before whipping around and slashing at the fox's eyes.

"But we'll miss out on all the fun!" Fernkit pointed out. "C'mon, it can't be _that _bad." With that, Fernkit weaved around the warriors and approached the limping fox.

"Hi, Mr. Foxy!" she meowed cheerfully. "Are you the one who organized this party?"

The fox just snarled in return. Owlkit whimpered as she watched the fox's long fangs drip with bloody saliva. Spraystar carefully stepped closer and closer towards Fernkit and the fox.

"'Cause you need to work on some things," Fernkit was meowing. "I mean, all this blood? Not working for meh. But is it a blood fest? If it is, I _totally _understand about the whole entire dripping blood thing."

The fox spat onto the ground and lunged for Fernkit.

Spraystar and Ivyheart both buckled their haunches and pounced at the fox, but it was another cat that got there first.

"Fernkit!" Owlkit screeched, pushing away the approaching warriors. She flung herself onto the fox's back and bit as hard as she could into the fox's neck. The fox yowled in pain and started shaking like mad, but Owlkit desperately clung on, her eyes widening.

"OceanClan warriors, final attack!" Spraystar called over all the fox's yowls. His warriors grouped and all pounced from different directions, bringing down the fox.

The fox slumped onto the floor with a satisfying thud. There was an eerie silence.

"Owlkit?" Fernkit moaned. Spraystar cautiously approached the dead fox and peeled its body off the ground. Underneath it was a blood-soaked Owlkit.

"Owlkit! No! Owlkit!" Fernkit immediately rushed to her sister's side and pressed her nose into her sister's fur.

Owlkit's eyes flickered open. "Fern...kit..." she mumbled.

"Get her to the FieldClan camp," Spraystar ordered. "Snowleaf may be able to save her life. Its now or never.

Its now or never."


	10. Chapter 10

Owlkit's chest fluttered. Spottedthorn stared down at her kit. She knew that her death was coming very soon. She had told the whole entire Clan herself that if something happened to her beautiful, beautiful kits, she would die by Darkstar's claws.

And something _had _happened. Fernkit was attacked by a fox. Owlkit went to save her, and was now at death's door.

"At least I know I'll join you in StarClan, my sweet," Spottedthorn whispered, bending down to wipe off the sweat pouring down Owlkit's forehead.

Rushfoot slid in next to his mate. Like Finch had promised, he was alive. Shortly after Owlkit was brought back to camp, Snowleaf announced that he was well enough to walk around.

"I'm so sorry." Rushfoot meowed, keeping a distance from himself and Spottedthorn. He knew that she would never love him. Ever. But that didn't stop him from loving her. He despised her choice of sending out the kits, sure, but it was her choice. Spottedthorn was the mother. She deserved to make the decisions.

_But you're the father, _a small voice muttered in the back of his head. _Don't you have the same right?_

Rushfoot pushed the thought deeper into his head, burying it with the sorrow he felt.

"It's...it's fine," Spottedthorn meowed, startled by how sorrowful Rushfoot actually seemed. "I also should be sorry."

"And why is that?" Rushfoot swiveled his eyes and fixed them onto Spottedthorn's jade green ones.

"Well..." Spottedthorn's eyes found the floor. "I allowed them to go out and stay with OceanClan. It is my fault that Owlkit is at death's door, and that Fernkit is going under depression. My fault that I shall be executed tomorrow at dawn. But I am...what's the word? Not really 'excited', but...perhaps eager to face my death. I accept the punishment. I deserve it."

"Shh..." Rushfoot's eyes widened, surprised at how useless and unhelpful Spottedthorn thought she was. "Don't, don't think that that way..."

"But I have too!" Spottedthorn mewed fiercely, returning her jade green gaze onto his. "I'd rather die than continue to feel sorrow! Depression! I can't live this life anymore! Tomorrow at dawn I will be executed, and that is that!"

Behind them, Owlkit gasped and began receiving spasm after spasm.


	11. Chapter 11

"Snowleaf! Snowleaf!" Spottedthorn shrieked, staring at the blood bubbling at Owlkit's lips. The white she-cat immediately appeared at Rushfoot's and Spottedthorn's side.

"Yes?" she murmured, nosing her way through the den.

"Look! Owlkit!" Spottedthorn pointed wildly at the kit.

"I see." Snowleaf sniffed Owlkit's pelt. Heat was pulsing from the little brown kit's body. "Infection." she muttered.

"Aspenkit?" Another kit appeared out of nowhere, her eyes shining. "Yes?"

"I need marigold. Get some dock, too." Aspenkit nodded and proceeded to dragging out some herbs from the storage.

"What's wrong with Owlkit?" Spottedthorn whimpered, pressing her nose against Rushfoot's pelt.

Snowleaf ignored the panicking she-cat, and instead began chewing up the marigold poultice. She spit it out right on top of Owlkit's wound and began chewing up the dock as well.

When she finished, she sat back down and turned towards the two warriors.

"She'll be fine." Snowleaf meowed in a bland voice. "It's in StarClan's paws now." Spottedthorn whimpered once more. Shaking her head, Snowleaf exited the den. She was immediately stopped by a blue grey tom.

"Hello, there," Spraystar purred seductively, approaching Snowleaf.

* * *

Snowleaf felt her claws slide out as she watched the leader of OceanClan step even closer towards her.

"What do you want?" Snowleaf hissed.

"Oh," Spraystar's minty, fresh breath felt cool on her skin. "Just...wanted to go out on the forest and walk around..."

Shuffling around, Snowleaf glared at Spraystar. "Very well," she mewed coolly. "But it better be short. I have a patient, you know."

"Of course," Spraystar smiled. "Follow me." He led his way out of camp. Snowleaf glanced up at the shining moon. She hoped that no one in camp had seen her and Spraystar walking out.

They hadn't walk for long when Spraystar suddenly halted and turned around. Snowleaf sat still as a rock as the tom circled around her, drinking in her appearance.

Snowleaf disliked that part of her actually was _enjoying _this. Like she wanted _more._

"Nice, slender body," Spraystar was muttering. "Fierce attitude. Excellent." After a while, he finally looked up at Snowleaf.

"Now, I know you must be wondering what I want with you. Why I asked you to go on a walk. Well," Spraystar continued to stare intensely at Snowleaf. "I could just _tell _you, you know, but," A smile crept onto his face. "What fun is that?"

"Hurry up, Spraystar." Snowleaf hissed. "Tell me what you want to say. Like I've said before - I have a patient waiting for me!"

Spraystar sighed. He flicked his tail and padded even closer towards Snowleaf, so that there noses were touching.

"You're very attractive." Spraystar whispered. Snowleaf wrinkled her nose as a blow of cool breath blasted into her face. "Its a pity that you can't find a mate...because you're bounded by the medicine cat code. That's one thing I like about you. You follow the rules. I, on the other hand, do not."

Snowleaf had enough courage to meow, "How? You're the Clan leader - you were kind enough to send a couple of your own cats to FieldClan for our sake!"

Spraystar cackled. "On the outside, I built up a disguise. A disguise that would make me seem like a powerful and noble leader that would guide his Clan through times of peril. Well, I guess I am like that in real life, too." He cackled once more. "But the thing that stays hidden is my evil side - the darkness that engulfs me, my strange obsession with rule-breaking..." Looking straight into Snowleaf's eye, he meowed,

"You see? Now that I have revealed my evil side to you, I just can't go with out a little rule-breaking." he smiled. "So...I am lucky that you are here."

"No." Snowleaf used all her strength to push away. "W...we can't do this. _I _can't do this."

Spraystar looked up at Snowleaf, amused. "So you are saying that I am not attractive? That you do not want me?"

Snowleaf gritted her teeth as she stared up and down at the strong, well-built body of Spraystar, his warm eyes, his smooth fur...

Spraystar smiled. "I know that you are addicted to me, the same way I am addicted to you. It is just destiny. We were meant to be together, Snowleaf!"

"B-but the warrior code..." Snowleaf whimpered as Spraystar once again locked them into an embrace.

"Forget the warrior code," Spraystar mewed. "As long as I am with you, nothing matters."


	12. Chapter 12

"No." Snowleaf pulled away, her eyes wide. "We...we can't do this."

"Why not?" Spraystar locked them into an even tighter embrace.

"The warrior code...the medicine code..." she mewed helplessly.

"Shh..." He drew in close with Snowleaf so that he was right at her ear. "Have you been paying attention these past few...oh, I dare say, hour?"

"Er..." Snowleaf squirmed uncomfortably; she was not used to having a tom being so close to her.

Spraystar smiled. "What I'm saying is, whatever rule, code, _something _that is determined to keep us apart, it _won't. _If its the last thing I do, I'll make sure that we are together. Forever."

She didn't reply back for a long time. Part of her really wanted to believe that it was true, that she and Spraystar really could start a relationship. But the other half was pulling her away, restraining her from even getting close to Spraystar. _If you're going to be a great medicine cat, stick to the code!_ a voice hissed.

"I...I..." Straightening her back, she looked straight into the OceanClan leader's eyes. "We can't do this." Snowleaf meowed firmly. "I'll...I'll think about this...us..."

Spraystar shrank away, his eyes wide with hurt. "I understand your choice," he mewed quietly, looking down at his paws. "But remember - I will always love you."

* * *

"Welcome, fellow warriors of FieldClan, OceanClan," Darkstar's voice was grave. "Today is...an unfortunate day." Snowleaf lifted her head up to catch Spraystar's eye, but he was looking the other way, as though determined not to notice her. Her tail drooped and she returned her gaze back to Darkstar.

"Spottedthorn," The dark grey tom gestured to the small queen. "Has requested earlier that if, and only if, anything happened to her beloved kits when she sent them out to find shelter in OceanClan, she would die at my paws. And sadly, something did happen. Owlkit was severely injured by a fox. Luckily, Snowleaf has reported that Owlkit was recovery." Darkstar's expression turned bright for a moment, but then turned serious and grave once more.

"Today, in the presense of FieldClan and OceanClan, one of my warriors will be executed." he looked straight at Spottedthorn. The former rogue's pelt was unusually sleek.

Taking a deep breath, she mewed, "I'm ready."

Darkstar nodded, leaping off the Highrock to meet Spottedthorn. "Any last words, before that execution is performed?" he asked, his claws sliding out.

Spottedthorn nodded. She looked toward the Clan, her gaze landing on Rushfoot's. "I would like to thank Rushfoot for being a wonderful mate. I know that he will take care of our kits - Owlkit, Fernkit, Aspenkit, Cloverkit, Cherrykit, and Flintkit - and love them all equally the same. I also know that he will not blame himself for my death," Her eyes burned dangerously. "And that he will know that it was my own choice to send our kits out to OceanClan, and my own choice to get myself executed."

Flicking her gaze over to Ripplesong, she meowed, "I'm sorry for the damage that I caused this Clan. But you have kept me well nurtured, well fed, and," Taking in a shaky breath, she continued. "And, I thank you for that. If she is willing, I would like for Snowleaf to take care of my kits." Several gasps erupted from the Clan, and Darkstar gave her a curt nod.

"Go ahead," Spottedthorn meowed.

Raising his claws high into the air, Snowleaf forced herself to look away when she heard a sickening thud as the claws met its mark.

* * *

"Okay. Is everyone here?"

Rosethorn nodded, her paws pressing against the mushy earth.

"Sorry its not the ideal meeting place," Rushfoot meowed, gesturing towards the marsh. "But its running waterfall and multiple bushes can cover up our voices and conceal us. We don't want to be heard."

"You must know why that I gathered you here. After...after Spottedthorn's death, I've decided that we should have a rebellion."

"Why?" Dustcloud's lazy voice was now curious.

"Its not fair that Darkstar forced us to mate with each other," Rushfoot replied. "You, for instance, had to mate with not one, but _two _she-cats. It stresses you out, makes you cold and distant."

Dustcloud gave him a curt nod in reply.

"I believe that we should stop Darkstar!" Rushfoot's voice was now stronger. "I know that all of you remember that right after the execution, he said that since we were doing so well, why not force us to mate even more? So that this won't happen again?"

"Darkstar is an arrogant, greedy tom." Sandclaw rasped, nodding in agreement. He was still recovering from his wound. "Who knows? He might make us do this _forever."_

"Who's in for rebellion?" Rushfoot yowled, putting a forepaw in the middle of the group.

"I am." Sandclaw immediately put his paw in the middle.

"I am too." Rosethorn meowed, following her mate.

After hesitating, Dustcloud finally joined his paw with the others.

"I am." he breathed.


	13. Chapter 13

Darkstar sat in his den with his tail wrapped around his paws. He was confident that FieldClan would gain at least ten more litters, thanks to their new mating system.

"Darkstar?" He raised his head.

"Yes?" he spoke.

The cat slid inside. "I've been wondering about...the mating system, you know."

"Oh? So you approve of it?" Darkstar purred.

"Of course I do," The cat replied. "How can I not? Its best for FieldClan. Especially if another Clan were to attack, we would have twice the amount of warriors then they would."

Darkstar felt his second purr caught in his throat. "I dare say we would have more than twice the amount."

"Great." The cat smiled. "Can you help me get this tick off my neck?"

The leader of FieldClan blinked. "Tick...?"

"That's right." The cat mewed sweetly. "This tick on my neck. Its been bothering me ever since sunhigh."

Considering his options, Darkstar meowed, "What the heck. Come over here - I'll get that tick off your neck."

The cat elegantly padded over and stuck her neck near Darkstar's face. "Here."

"Hmm..." Darkstar peered at the cat's neck. "I don't see no tick right now, but I don't doubt that you're telling the truth...if I don't manage to get the tick out, I don't know..."

"Hi-ya!" The cat leaped away from Darkstar's claws and struck down her own claws at his neck.

"Wha-?" A look of surprise fell on the FieldClan leader's face. "What are you doing?"

"Killing you." The cat snarled. "I cannot dare watch other cats go through this pain of your mating system."

"So you don't approve?" Darkstar said thickly, coughing up vigorous amounts of blood.

The cat struck down at his neck once more. "Of course I don't." The cat hissed.

Darkstar gasped, and clung to the ground. He fixed his gaze onto the cat's.

"Help me." he meowed. "S-save me. And I'll stop the system. I promise."

The cat stared coldly down at the dying leader. "I know that you are on your last life." The cat meowed. "After all this pain...I dare say I won't save you."

Bounding away from the den, Darkstar managed to squeak out, "Curse you!" before going still forever.

* * *

"Who do you think it was?" Dustcloud hissed.

"I don't know." Rushfoot mewed. They were deep in the woods. Darkstar's burial had just finished. The moon was shining high in the sky.

"Its strange." Rosethorn put in. "I mean - there's no evidence. Just the sticky, dark red blood that came from the killing blow."

"If they're not in the rebellion, then they're maybe...two-sided. They could be dangerous." Sandclaw meowed.

"Well-said, Sandclaw." Rushfoot replied. "I think its best if we start gathering more members. The more we have, the better chance that we'll succeed. We must win this battle."

* * *

"Cats of FieldClan." Flamestar, the newly named leader, looked down powerfully at his Clan. They were so vast...so wide...he couldn't believe that this was all his.

All his.

"Listen, and I will appoint the new deputy. I say these words before StarClan so our ancestors may hear and approve of my choice." Taking a deep breath, Flamestar's gaze flicked over the Clan. His gaze laid on Rabbitleaf's for a few moments - he knew that their relationship would never work. Their personalities - they were way too different. It was impossible.

He had spoke with Snowleaf earlier. They both had agreed on the same thing. He hoped that this would help his Clan.

"Rushfoot will be the new deputy of FieldClan."

There was a polite applaud of approval as a surprise surged through the warrior's face.

"Thank you, Flamestar." Rushfoot mewed. He faced the Clan. "I promise that I will do my best to help our Clan."

While they cheered, Rushfoot's gaze flicked over to Dustcloud, Sandclaw, and Rosethorn. They had all decided.

They were going to start recruiting tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Dustcloud smiled as he stepped away from Skypool and Ripplesong. They were dazed; their eyes drooping down.

Oh, the wonders of the painkiller drug that he had asked Snowleaf to give him because of a *cough cough* _aching _back.

It had been easy to lure his two mates into the forest.

It had also been easy to persuade Snowleaf to provide him one extra painkiller, just in case.

"So," he whispered. "You will not remember this meeting, or the fact that we shared fresh-kill together. You will only remember that you are part of our rebellion against Flamestar - whether or not he still supports Darkstar's mating system. All I know so far is that we are still in the middle of the mating system. We will rebel as much as we can."

"Yes," The sisters replied in a monotonous voice. "We will join the rebellion against the mating system."

Smiling even more, Dustcloud retreated into the shadows.

* * *

"What's the point of rebellion if Darkstar is gone?" Rosethorn whispered.

"Flamestar was always supporting Darkstar. And, as far as I'm concerned, we're still having litters. Flamestar also announced today that we would continue the mating system until the last she-cat gives birth. That means that whoever was the last to get pregnant during Darkstar's reign will be the last cat who will give birth to a litter under the mating system. So we'll have to wait until Rabbitleaf has her kits - which is due in five moons." Rushfoot mewed.

Rosethorn flattened her ears. "Well then that's good," she replied. "Then we really don't have to do anything."

"But don't forget," Rushfoot cut in. "The cat that killed Darkstar is still dangerous. We can't just rest now. And, right after Flamestar explained all this, a couple of cats - Duskfall, Russetbird, Swiftfrost - the ones that still are loyal to Darkstar, proclaimed that they should still be able to be mating under the couples that were assigned."

"Uh-huh." Dustcloud nodded. "But then Flamestar meowed that we were still going to have kits with our assigned mate until Rabbitleaf's litter is born - then we can any mate we want."

"Good." Sandclaw rasped.

"Any recruits, today?" Rushfoot meowed, changing the subject.

"Yes. I managed to drug Skypool and Ripplesong and convince them to join the rebellion." Dustcloud replied.

"Yeah, and I'm aiming for Snowleaf and Flamestar. They were both close to Darkstar." Rosethorn put in.

Rushfoot smiled. "Great job, gang. Meeting's over."

* * *

Snowleaf poked her head into the den. "Flamestar, may I come in?"

The young leader raised his head. He was just finishing a sparrow. "Yeah." he meowed. "Come in."

Taking a deep breath, Snowleaf nervously stepped inside. The den had changed - the gaping hole that used to represent the entrance to Darkstar's den was now covered with hanging lichen, the floor had been washed and cleaned, and a small little makeshift fresh-kill pile lay on one of the stones on the ground.

"Did you...talk with anyone today?" Snowleaf tentatively asked.

Flamestar swiped a paw over his muzzle. "Be specific when you mean 'anyone'."

"Like...Rosethorn?" she asked, quickly looking down at her paws.

"Ah." Flamestar was silent for a long time. "Well, yes. Yes I did."

"And...was she talking about something in particular that relates to...oh, I don't know...a rebellion?"

"Snowleaf, you know very well that I am not stupid enough to see that yes, Rosethorn is part of a rebellion group," Flamestar meowed sharply. "I also know she had the very same conversation that I had with her with you. The rebellion group is growing - spreading. But I'm not sure what they want."

Snowleaf trembled. "I'm not sure either. But I think that maybe I should take the risk and join..."

Flamestar stared at Snowleaf. "Are you sure about that? I mean, this rebellion is kind of stupid. I'm not going to continue the mating system - no no! I'm not going to repeat Darkstar's mistakes."

"Well, technically we are still doing the mating system," Snowleaf began.

"But for a good reason." Flamestar interjected. "You realize that the prophecy may destroy us? Although you say Cindershade's prediction was incorrect, I can't be sure of that, since you haven't told me! You haven't told anyone! That's why I'm continuing the mating system is because of you - Snowleaf!" His breath was now a rattle. "You told me that in order for the Clans to survive, for FieldClan to survive, I would have to continue the mating system!"

Closing her eyes, Snowleaf took a deep breath. "The prophecy is...

_A deep anger will rise in the midst of the fields,_

_Only one thing can stop it._

_But it must continue, _

_It must grow and grow..._

_Until the fighting begins. _

_Once it does,_

_True love must come._

_For the sacrifice."_

There was a deep silence. The only thing you could hear was both Snowleaf and Flamestar's breathing.

"What does it mean?" Flamestar whispered.

"That the rebellion must grow. It must think that it will win," Snowleaf murmured. "But then...true love must make its sacrifice."

Trembling, Snowleaf ran out of Flamestar's den. She ran out of camp, running to somewhere...anywhere...

She skidded to a halt. She was standing in front of OceanClan's camp.

She knew that this was for the right decision.

She stepped in.


	15. Chapter 15

Snowleaf rushed into the OceanClan camp.

"Halt." She looked up and saw an OceanClan warrior - Cedarleaf - approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" he meowed rather aggressively. Snowleaf blinked.

"I...I need to see Cindershade!" she quickly made up a lie.

"Huh. What for?" Cedarleaf knotted an eyebrow.

"I'm running low in...feverfew?" Her voice didn't sound so convincing.

Heaving a sigh, he meowed, "Oh what the hell. I'm just going to let you in. But don't make me regret it."

"Thanks!" Snowleaf called as she continued to race through the camp. She noticed a den on top of a high rock.

_That must be Spraystar's den, _she thought. _I _must _get there._

"Snowleaf!" She grit her teeth with frustration as she skidded to a halt and turned to see Cindershade approaching her.

"What a surprise!" The OceanClan medicine cat cried. Snowleaf nodded quickly.

"Why are you here?" Cindershade murmured.

Snowleaf tried to find the right words to say, but she eventually just blurted out only a few. "Must. Talk. Spraystar. Prophecy."

Knotting an eyebrow, Cindershade stared at Snowleaf. "A prophecy?" she whispered.

Snowleaf nodded vigorously. "Yeah, now do you mind, 'cause I really got to go talk to Spraystar-"

"Snowleaf!"

Snowleaf almost lost it there as she turned around and saw Ivyheart smiling.

"I got word from Cedarleaf that you were here! What are you doing here?"

Snowleaf was ready to burst in anger. "Must...see...SPRAYSTAR!" she nearly screeched. Ivyheart blinked. "Sure. He's up in his den."

"Thank you!" Snowleaf meowed haughtily as she raced up to Spraystar's den, bursting through.

"SPRAYSTAR. I'VE GOT TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU -" She was cut off when she noticed that Spraystar was mating with Willowheart. Staring, Snowleaf backed away, hoping to be unnoticed, but it was too late.

"Snowleaf - what are you -"

"Snowleaf - oh my gosh-"

"Meet me at the border - tonight-"

"I'm so sorry you had to see this, Snowleaf -"

Snowleaf was already storming away, the picture of Spraystar and Willowheart burned into her mind. What the hell was she thinking? She had to get back to FieldClan - her home - her happy place...

"Snowleaf, so pleasant to see you here." Snowleaf reluctantly turned her head to see Dustcloud seductively smiling at her.

"Its such a beautiful night, isn't it?" Dustcloud twined his tail with her's. "This night feels tasty enough for...oh, I don't know, a _rebellion?" _He flashed yet another smile at her.

Snowleaf wrenched herself away from him. "I REALLY DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR THIS!" she screamed. She darted into camp and flung herself into Flamestar's den.

"I'VE-HAD-A-REALLY-BAD-NIGHT-I-WAS-TRYING-TO-GO-SEE-SPRAYSTAR-SINCE-I-HAD-TO-TELL-HIM-ABOUT-THE-PROPHECY-BUT-I-KEPT-ON-GETTING-INTERRUPTED-BUT-WHEN-I-FINALLY-GOT-TO-HIS-DEN-HE-WAS-MATING-WITH-WILLOWHEART-SO-I-RAN-BACK-BUT-DUSTCLOUD-TRIED-TO-GET-ME-TO-JOIN-THE-REBELLION-AND-KNOW-I'M-SO-ANGRY-AND-FRUSTRATED-AND-CONFUSED!" Snowleaf was breathing heavily once she finished and she glared at Flamestar.

Flamestar bit into his mouse and swallowed thoughtfully. "Come and sit down. Have some water."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK I'M LYING-What?" Snowleaf stared at Flamestar.

He tapped the nest in front of him. "Sit down. Drink some water."

With her heart fluttering and thumping hard on her chest, Snowleaf reluctantly sat down in front of Flamestar.

"Drink." he ordered, pointing at the wet moss in front of him.

Snowleaf bent down and lapped up a few drops. She soon realized how thirsty she was, and she dried up the moss clump.

Flamestar smiled. "Good. Now, I've trust you've had a bad day?"

Snowleaf rolled her eyes. "More like a bad night. Its just...so much to consume, you know? What with Darkstar's death, the prophecy, the rebellion..."

Flamestar rose an eyebrow. "I know what you need. What you need is a break."

"A break?" Snowleaf stared at the Clan leader.

"Yes." Flamestar was nodding. "A break. You work too hard...too too hard. I think its time you deserve a break. Take a day off. Maybe two. Maybe three. Calm yourself, absorb the information, take in what is real...realize that this is reality."

Snowleaf was still breathing heavily through her nose. "Right. A break. That...that sounds like something I need."

Flamestar smiled. "That's my girl."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry its been so long, but I've been really busy.**

Spraystar sat at the border, staring at the sky. So far there was no sign of Snowleaf. He doubted that she would come after the...'incident'. Letting out a deep sigh, Spraystar trotted along the border, seeing if he could maybe catch the evening mouse.

Spraystar stopped, his ears pricked. What was that? He tentatively crossed the border and stepped slowly.

There it was again. Spraystar stepped once more, and then he heard a soft murmuring.

"...maybe I could seduce Snowleaf, you know, I tried it today."

"It didn't work?" A new voice, much softer, more feminine.

"No." Back to the old voice.

There was a loud grunt. "Whatever. Dustcloud, try again. Snowleaf is very important for the rebellion."

Spraystar frowned. Dustcloud? Snowleaf? _Rebellion?_

"Yes...yes, I know that." Dustcloud mewed.

"What about you, Rosethorn?"

Spraystar listened in to the conversation even more, and slowly everything gathered.

Darkstar was dead. Flamestar had decided to continue the mating system - but only until Rabbitleaf's kits were born. Then the cats of FieldClan would be able to mate freely. A rebellion group - consisting of Dustcloud, Ripplesong, Skypool, Sandclaw, Rosethorn, and Rushfoot - were trying to get new members and then have a rebellion against Flamestar and his followers. This group disliked the mating system. They originally were going to strike their rebellion against Darkstar, but then he was mysteriously murdered.

Sitting back, Spraystar's frown deepened.

What was going on with FieldClan? How many secrets did they have?

His small trots turned into a steady run.

He had to go see Snowleaf.


	17. Chapter 17

**Again, sorry for the late update. For now, this chapter is on hold. I'm feeling very uninspired lately, and would like to take a break.**

Snowleaf angrily stared down at Spraystar. "What do you want?" she snarled, pacing through her den.

"The rebellion," Spraystar meowed. "There's a rebellion in FieldClan?"

"How'd you know about that!" Snowleaf meowed, dismayed.

"I heard the rebellion group discussing about recruiting other members. You do know about this, do you?"

Snowleaf nodded, closing her eyes.

Anger bubbled up in Spraystar. "Then why don't you tell Flamestar to do something?!"

Snowleaf hung her head. "Reasons you don't have to know."

"Being the OceanClan leader, I believe that it is important that I know-"

"Exactly! You're the _OceanClan _leader, not the _FieldClan _leader. So get out of here, and never stick your nose into our business again!"


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! Expect an upload every weekend.**

Snowleaf anxiously paced outside of Flamestar's den. She didn't know what to say to him.

It was about the rebellion. Of course it was about the rebellion. It was still churning in the middle of FieldClan, going unnoticed.

Or at least the rebellion thought. Snowleaf knew that she and Flamestar would stop it.

She hoped she knew. Snowleaf wasn't sure if the prophecy was even correct. But it must have been, judging from the current event...

_Get in there, Snowleaf, _she told herself. _You _need _to talk to Flamestar. He's the only one who can give you advice, the only one who will understand..._

"Flamestar. There's something I need to tell you." Snowleaf burst into his den, staring into the leader's amber eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, straightening his back. Snowleaf looked around, making sure that no one else was around.

"I'm expecting kits," she whispered. Flamestar's eyes widened. Snowleaf could see him put together the pieces of this whole messed up puzzle of FieldClan.

"Dustcloud..." he whispered. Snowleaf nodded vigorously. "You?" She nodded yet again, anxiously looking behind her.

"You joined the rebellion?" Flamestar murmured. Snowleaf sighed and sat back. "All because you're expecting Dustcloud's kits?"

"They think I've been put under a 'spell'. You know, that I'm hypnotized. They believe that I took the painkiller drugs that I've been supplying Dustcloud for his 'aching' back." Snowleaf sighed once more.

"Why are you letting them continue?" Flamestar mewed. "Isn't this enough? Can't we just stop the rebellion now? I mean, eventually I'm going to stop the mating system - you know it, I know it, _they _know it."

"The prophecy says that we need the rebellion to think that they're going to win this fight," Snowleaf murmured with exhaustion. "I think that also includes me sacrificing myself. The Clan needs this in order to survive. If we stop the rebellion now, FieldClan will be broken."

Holding up a paw, Flamestar sighed with defeat. "Okay, I get it. But what are you going to do with...you know, your kits?"

Staring helplessly down at her barely swollen belly, Snowleaf shrugged. "I don't know. I might need to purposely create a miscarriage. But I might not because...these are my kits. I don't care if they're part Dustcloud, they are still _mine."_

"Of course," Flamestar meowed. "Just...take care of yourself. Don't go too far."

"I know my limits," Snowleaf replied. She turned and exited Flamestar's den, heading in towards the night.

* * *

"Oh, good, you're here." Dustcloud looked at Snowleaf as she padded into the hollow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Snowleaf purred, making sure her words were slurred to make it look like she was under the drug. Dustcloud purred back in response, twining his tail with her's.

Rushfoot padded up to a large rock in the middle of the hollow and stood on top of it. The rebellion group had decided to call it Leader Rock. The leader would make announcements from there.

"Let's bring this meeting to order," Rushfoot announced. Rosethorn appeared from the shadows, escorting Skypool and Ripplesong. "Where is Sandclaw?" Rushfoot asked.

"Here, Rushfoot." Sandclaw rushed into the hollow. Rushfoot purred in glee.

"Any progress?" Rushfoot asked.

Dustcloud waved his tail. "I succeeded with my plan on Snowleaf. She's also now expecting my kits."

"Excellent. She could be our example when we tell the Clan about the rebellion - how she wanted to always be your mate but her medicine cat restrictions and also Darkstar's mating system prevented her from being your mate, blah blah blah, that sort of good stuff."

Dustcloud dipped his head. "Of course. Snowleaf and I will work on that."

Raising his tail, Sandclaw rose to his feet. "I've recruited Rabbitleaf, Morningheart, Rowanflower, and Swiftfrost." All four cats appeared from the shadows. Their eyes were glazed, and foam bubbled at their lips.

Rushfoot smiled. "The battle will be ours, my friends. Meeting adjourned."


End file.
